Pen-based computing systems, unlike conventional laptop or notebook computers, allow data input via a stylus or pen. Briefly, a pen is used to write characters on a portion of the display screen that includes a digitizer. The digitizer captures the handwriting and handwriting recognition software converts the software into recognized text.
During data entry using the keyboard, a viewing angle made between the display screen and the keyboard should be greater than 90 degrees for optimal viewing of the display screen.
Thus, there should be some mechanism to hold the display screen relative to the keyboard at the correct viewing angle.